


New

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grew up as best friends but you got hot over the summer can i touch ur biceps AU aka chubby Korra</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

Saying goodbye to Korra had been one of the hardest things Asami ever had to do. Her best friend since childhood had been forced to live with her uncle and cousins for the summer while her parents renovated their house with toxic chemicals and the like. Korra hadn't been good at explaining it.

She'd lamented about her extended family's strict diet and weird way of living. They were hyper active and jokingly, Korra warned Asami that she wouldn't even recognize her when she got home. When she said it, her voice was a little odd and Asami didn't need to ask to know why.

Korra had been overweight since she was a child. Not unhealthily so, but she was no stick like Asami or Opal who both kept up regularly with martial arts. Instead, she spent most days sitting on her bed with her laptop, watching movers or reading.

It made her self conscious of going out with them because she would always be 'the fat friend' and no amount of pleading or otherwise from the other two could ever make her feel better. She'd started and fallen off numerous diets and exercise programs, despite the encouragement and help from her friends and parents.

Bolin was ever supportive, waving Pabu around like a flag as her cheered her on, but she would always give up again in a fit of frustration.

Somehow, Asami fell in love with her. She fell in love with her humor, her determination and her compassion. She always found her eyes shocking and her pouts adorable (they never failed to get Korra what she wanted when Asami was on the receiving end). But telling her was never really an option, no matter how many opportunities she'd had.

But Asami was ready. She'd spent all summer rehearsing what she was going to say when her friend set foot off the bus. They hadn't spoken all summer except to arrange when Korra would be coming in to the bus station and when Asami should be there.

Now, Asami leaned against her car, her fingers fiddling with her keys nervously. She had arrived too early and resigned herself to watching the other buses pull in and drop their passengers. None had even spared her a glance as they found their own cars, connection buses, or seats to wait for one or the other.

Her phone buzzed suddenly in her pocket and she whipped it out, hoping not to see a delayed message.

'I see you!' it read. She snapped her head up just in time to see a Coach bus pull into the station. Her heart beat picked up. Okay. This was it. Time to shine.

She took a few steps towards the unloading bus and fruitlessly tried to slow her breathing. But then it stopped. Because that was Korra. _That_ was _Korra_.

The girl who stepped off the bus was unreal. Her hair was cut short and her body looked like it had been sculpted by gods. Her tank-top showed off her shoulders and arms and a pair of - _holy_ \- short-shorts exposed her legs to the scorching sun. But the icing on the cake was Korra's ridiculous trademark smile. Asami swallowed thickly.

Korra dropped her duffel bag a few feet from Asami and scooped her up into a hug, lifting her feet off the ground and making her scream in surprise. Her manicured hands gripped Korra's shoulders for support and she marveled at the feel of them.

"Put me down!" she demanded. Korra laughed and obliged. The next hug was far less violent and allowed Asami to feel the new contours of her friend's body. Oh, this was going to be bad.

She held Korra's hands and gaped at her from an arms length, the other girl grinning at her the whole time.

"You weren't kidding, I wouldn't recognize you. What happened?"

"I told you about my uncle. He wouldn't rest until he had me running his damn obstacle course faster than his own kids, and they do the thing nearly every day! But look-!" Korra released one of Asami's hands to pull up her shirt, showing off definite, if still beginning abs. "-I am ripped! It's awesome!"

Asami felt her blood move south faster than she could lap a racetrack. This was not the Korra she had been expecting. This was _hot_ Korra with an _awesome_ personality. All she wanted to do now was go lay in bed and digest this, maybe even take care of herself, but she had made a silent pact and she was going to follow through, even if she got a nosebleed while doing it.

She tried not to let her free hand surreptitiously touch Korra's bicep, but it was a losing battle. She _could not_ believe. Opal was going to have a field day with this. Before she could open her mouth to talk, Korra beat her to it.

"Asami, I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Her nervous tone set Asami on edge and she squeezed their interlocked hands in support. "Okay, so I'm in love with you and I really think we should go out on a date" she blurted. For a full thirty seconds, Asami just stared at her. Did she really just ask that? Korra's face slowly melted into worry from its excited grin, only shifting into confusion when Asami burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry. It's just that i was actually going to say the exact same thing" the taller girl chuckled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah"

"So we can go on a date?" Asami tugged on her hand, bringing their bodies flush together and kissed her, slowly and confidently, like Korra had said she always wanted to be kissed.

"Yes. We can definitely go on a date. Maybe even two if the first one turns out well"


End file.
